Baby Mal
by Frozenfever9712
Summary: What happens when Jane cast a spell on Mal to turn her into a kid? How will Evie handle taking care of two-year old Mal? Will Jane get caught? How will Auradon react to the Villian kids, especially Mal's, pasts? I posted this story 2 years ago but deleted it in favor of rewriting it. Request are welcome.
1. Chapter 1 - Starting From The Basics

A/N:

Guess who's back?

This story was highly requested that I bring it back, so I thought I'd do you one better.

Better writing, better plot, better vocabulary, better story.

I'm sorry I've been gone from this fandom for so long, but I'm back by popular demand after feeling re-inspired by the second movie!

It has been a hot minute since I wrote for Mal and Evie, but hopefully I will get the hang of it again soon :)

This story is an AU, so down below I have some pointers to follow. The character list is exactly the same, I just switched up some ages and relations here.

Anyway, you guys know I do not, have not, and will not, ever a day in my life own Disney Descendants or ANY of its characters.

EMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Heads up for this plot line -

Mal and Evie never hated each other, as

The beloved book "The Isle of The Lost" entails for the original Disney scrips and plot line.

Mal is the youngest of the group already, even though this obviously will have her De-Aged later.

Mal - 14

Evie - 17

Jay - 16

Carlos - 15

Mal and Ben are not dating here, just a heads up. But neither are Mal and Evie. This story does focus on the two of them, just not romantically. I'm not really looking to write a story about romance any time soon, though I see nothing wrong with either relationship.

Also, WARNING - this story will include mentions of Mal's (and the other VK's) past on the isle and the abuse she endured from Maleficent and other villains around her.

More notes about what to expect next will be found at the bottom.

EMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Chapter 1: Starting from the Basics

"You know what I hate!?" Aubrey stormed into the pink room, flopping down on the frilly linen of her bed.

"Oh uh I don't know..." Jane stared furiously down at her hands, she typically avoided Aubrey when the girl was angry about something, but she had insisted that Jane come over and they have a girl talk.

"I hate that Mal gets away with everything just because she's younger. Do you know how unfair that is!? And she tries to steal everyone's stuff all the time and she's mean and, and, and rotten and she's just... ugh! I mean, look at what her mother did to my mother and grandmother! How awful! I think it's time Mal get what's coming to her." Ever since Aubrey had learned that Jane could use Magic too, she had been trying to come up with the perfect plan to insure that she got the perfect revenge on Mal.

"Well, I think that was more Mal's mother than it was Mal, wasn't it?" Jane tapped her fingers together restlessly.

"No! She is bad news and we have to stop her!"

"We?"

"Yes, we." Aubrey said as though it was obvious.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Jane tilted her head a little.

"That's where you come in! See, you have magic too. So, I'm thinking you can cast a spell on her and that way no one will ever know who did it because no one knows you can do magic."

"Well, yeah but I don't wanna get in any trouble and I like Mal."

"But don't you wanna be best friends with me?" Aubrey's words got Jane's attention for sure. "You won't get in trouble, I promise."

"I-well... okay." Jane gave in and Aubrey's face lit up. "What do you wanna do?"

"Well, if Mal gets treated special because she's younger, we're gonna show all of Auradon just how young she can be."

"You mean you wanna... de-age her?" Jane wasn't understanding how any of this made any sense. If Aubrey was mad that Mal got attention for being younger, wouldn't making her even younger cause Mal to get even more attention?

"That's exactly what I mean! So, can you do it?"

"Can I do what?"

"Turn her into a kid!" Aubrey almost yelled, how was Jane not getting this? Gosh, it was such an easy plan! All she had to do was bippy-bobbidy-boo Mal all the way back to childhood. It was not that hard.

"Oh-I... I don't know. It seems kinda wrong and, and I don't really think Mal deserves to have that done to her, right? I mean, yeah she may cast spells on people, and she may of ruined the royal ball, and also she might of caused all our faces to turn green that one time..." Jane stopped herself, finally beginning to see the other girls point. "Okay. But I don't know how to do magic really! I just learned I even had it last month and it seems rather difficult to have to do and don't you need a spell?"

"Just make one up.. All we have to do is cast it on Mal. Come on, lets go get her at lunch!" Aubrey hopped quickly to her feet, grabbed Jane's arm, and pulled the shorter brunette all the way to the lunch hall.

"You go to the garden. I've got a plan."

"Okay," Jane nervously left the room and hurried out to the garden.

Once in the lunch hall, Aubrey spotted Mal in her usual place sitting next to Evie and the other two VK's. A almost wicked grin colored her face as she walked over to the villain kids and told them that she heard there was a mud puddle just outside of the garden. Mal's face discreetly lit up and she excused herself from the table. Aubrey smirked, her plan was going to work after all.

'She left. Should be there soon.' She texted Jane.

'Ok, I'll see what I can do.' Jane replied as she heard foot steps.

A rush of anxiety over took her body for the second time today and she felt her hands begin to shake. With a steady breath, she stepped out from behind a bush and she could see Mal's familiar short purple locks bouncing with her as she jogged in search of something. Jane wasn't sure what though.

"Away with the teen, don't make a scene, turn her maybe... into a baby?" Blue sparkles chased quietly after Mal as they left Jane's finger tips gracefully. Jane wasn't sure if she had said the spell right, it didn't seem like anything had happened yet.

Luckily, both girls made it back to their respective tables at lunch without getting caught or making a scene. Mal didn't seem any different yet and Jane was sure she hadn't a clue of what just happened. As long as she didn't get caught, Jane didn't care what happened next.

-Later That Day-

Evie sat at what was once her study desk but had now been converted into her sewing station.

Fabrics lay askew around her as she ran her hand through her dark blue tresses and sighed dramatically.

A pair of bright green eyes glanced up from a very familiar spell book to settle on the older girl. "E?"

"Yeah?"

"are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mal, just trying to figure out how to do a cross stitch line on the underside of this dress." Evie smiled over her shoulder to the purple-haired fairy.

"Okay, I have no idea what any of that means." Mal stood up from her bed and walked over to where Evie was sitting, setting her hand gently on the girls shoulder. "But maybe I can help?"

Evie raised an eyebrow to Mal, not sure what the smaller girl met. Evie was sure that Mal knew nothing about sewing.

The fairy's fingers grazed over a line in her book before she began to speak. "Beware, forswear, let's ditch this and create a new stitc-." Mal's spell was cut off by Evie's hand pressing against her face.

"No. Magic. Mal." She lightly scolded and removed the book quickly from the other girl. "We should take this to fairy god mother for safe keeping." She knew the previously villainous teenager had good intentions with wanting to help Evie, but magic was cheating when it came to this stuff. Evie wanted to get better at it because she actually got better at it, not because she let her best friend cast spells.

"But Evieeeeee!" Mal whined and stomped her foot. Usually, Evie would forget that Mal was three years younger than her, but it was times like this that she was reminded of how young Mal really is.

"No buts young lady." Evie winked with a playful smile at Mal. "We're learning how to be good and to do nice things, magic is cheating." Mal's bottom lip jutted out ever-so-slightly. "Don't look at me like that." It was always very hard for Evie not to cave into Mal when she pouted.

In response to Evie, Mal's eyes only got wider and softer, and her lip jutted out a bit more. Evie bit her lip and turned away slightly, closing one eye trying to avoid the cuteness.

Mal knew she had one this battle, but for good measure she let her lip wobble and she sniffled quietly before mumbling childishly, "I'm sorry." She cast her eyes down at the floor and then let them bounce back up slightly too look at Evie.

"Why do you always do that!" Evie finally caved and put the spell book back into Mal's hands.

"Because it works! If it isn't broken, don't try to fix it." Mal have a cheeky smile and grabbed a chair, pulling it up next to Evie's so she could talk to her while the blue-haired princess sewed. She did however keep her mothers spell book a safe distance from her roommate, not sure if Evie would take it from her again or not.

"I suppose you've got me there. Now let's see about trying to go left instead of- AHAH! That's how you do it! See Mal, I told you I didn't need magic to figure this out."

"Whatever." She huffed but she was proud of Evie for figuring it out.

"Awe, is somebody a little grumpy?" Evie mocked, giving a fake pout of her own at the light scowl on Mal's face.

"No." Mal's eyebrows furrowed deeper, but before either of them could say anything Mal yawned and leaned over onto Evie's shoulder.

"Oh I get it. Your grumpy because your tired!" The blue haired princess tapped her finger lightly against Mal's round nose, which scrunched up at the gesture. "Go get into bed, it's more comfortable."

"Nooo!" Mal whined. "I'm gonna stay here." She snuggled deeper into Evie's left arm.

"Mal." Evie raised an eyebrow to the smaller girl. "Go get in your bed." A few seconds went by and after she received no answer from Mal, Evie grabbed the girl up bridal style and was very grateful Mal weighed so little.

She deposited Mal in her bed and the purple fabric of her comforter wrinkled up around her Dainty frame.

"Evie..." she called out, her voice muffled by her blankets. "I don't feel good."

That. Was. Weird. Mal didn't like to show weakness. She didn't like to be seen as someone to easily off. She couldn't be seen like that. She was the daughter of the most powerful villain in all the lands. She. Couldn't. Be. Weak.

Something was very wrong.

"I'll go get a doctor." But as Evie turned to face the door, a thick purple smoke emitted from the bed Mal lay at. The younger girl was engulfed by it and she screamed.

The smoke left as suddenly as it came, but not without changing something.

In place of Mal, a blond haired, green eyed toddler now sat. The clothes around her were to big and the shirt she was previously wearing hung baggily from her small shoulders.

Evie cautiously stepped forward towards the frightened child and crouched down to her level. "Mal?"

"Mommy?" Mal began looking around frantically for her mother, afraid of what would happen if her mother caught her sitting on a bed of any kind. She wasn't allowed to sit on one...

"Shhh. Mal, she can't get you here. It's okay, you don't have to be afraid."

"She gonna be mad. I not suppos ta be on a bed." The voice was small and shallow, almost like she was afraid to speak up.

"Do you remember me? Do you know who I am?" Mal shook her head back and forth. It was a no. "Well, I'm Evie."

"No you not!" Mal suddenly shouted. "Ebie little like me. Not big."

"I've grown up a little bit, but I promise it's really me." Evie reached out to Mal and sighed when the girl let her touch her. It meant she believed her.

"Where we at?" She looked around the room with wide green eyes.

"Auradon. We live here now, where no one can hurt us." Evie noticed that the scars Mal has gotten from her mother as a child were fresh, meaning that the girl had ben turned into exactly what she has been on the isle at this age. Evie concluded that age to be around two, based on what she could remember about Mal's childhood.

But unfortunately, Mal being turned into her younger self meant that she had no recollection of anyone except for Evie herself, Jay, and Carlos.

Evie looked closer at the scars, remembering just how some of those old ones had gotten there on the toddlers skin.

-Flashback-

Evie had been 4 when she'd heard crying coming from a near by ally way. It was strangled and saddening.

She knew she shouldn't be worried about someone crying, that wasn't what villains did. But something about it called her in.

She also knew how dangerous it was to be this close to Maleficent's tower, but something about that cry called her in. She stepped as softly as she could until she reached the source of the sounds.

It was a baby who had what seemed to be blond hair caked in ash and dirt. Blood was dried to her clothes and filth littered her body.

She gently reached out and wiped the tears from the baby's face and the crying eyes opened slightly.

Evie knew who this was. She could tell as soon as those eyes opened. They were a brilliant green, even clouded by tears. This was Mal, Maleficent's child.

"Hey hey hey, I won't hurt you." Evie promised picking the baby up and hugging her. "I promise. I'm Evie, and I'm gonna take you home with me and my mommy and I will help you get better. Okay?" Mal only continued to cry out and Evie felt her heart ache with each wail.

She scurried off and raced home with Mal in her arms, and she didn't actually feel like she was breathing. It wasn't until she was safely hidden behind the shabby walls of her mothers castle did she relax.

Evie went into her bathroom, setting Mal on the floor in front of her. She turned on the water and opened a window, hoping that the temperature from outside would help heat the cold cobblestone room. The water was cold, as usual. There wasn't really a way to heat it up to much other than to boil it. They had electricity, sure. But that didn't mean hot water or warm rooms.

Evie ran to get a pair of her old clothes that were much to small for her now, and several blankets. She again returned to the bath room and turned the water off. The blankets were set on the counter along with the clothes.

With gentle hands, Evie began to pull Mal's ruined clothes from her malnourished and beaten body. She sat the small blond into the tub and began to give her a bath, trying to get the wounds clean without hurting the baby.

Once she had her all washed, Evie noticed that Mal's hair was blond and slightly curly. But she also noticed how to girls rubs stuck painfully out from her body, showing Evie just how hungry she must be. "It's okay, my little princess. I can get you something to eat."

It was from that day forward that Evie vowed to protect Mal and to always try to make sure the younger girl was okay.

They had grown very close together that night, both of them ending up cuddled up on Evie's bed under all the blankets.

It was a night Evie held close to her heart, she was so glad she had helped Mal and wouldn't take it back for the world.

-End of flashback-

Evie was ripped from her thoughts as little hands reached out and grabbed at her, and because Evie knew Mal so well, she already knew what the little girl wanted.

"Okay, my little princess." She picked the girl up and brought her close to her chest. Evie smiled when she felt Mal cuddle into her the same way she had done about twelve years ago.

Evie had no idea how this happened, or what she was going to do next, but she had a feeling it would have to start with a phone call to Ben.

EMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

A/N:

Soooooooo... what do you guys think? Is it better than the previous one I wrote?

Any request? I want this story to be a mix of my plot line and your request, so please feel free to leave them. They really help.

We're there any aspects from the last story you want to have carried over into this one?

I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!

I'll update again soon.

~ xoxo, Isabella


	2. Chapter 2 - What Are We Gonna Do?

A/N:

Welcome back readers!

The previous chapter got an asking response! thank you all so much!

I've fallen in love with writhing this story again, and I'm so glad you guys love to read it again to.

I do not, will not, and have not ever a day in my life owned Disney Descendants.

EMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Chapter 2: What Are We Gonna Do?

Mal cuddled into Evie and looked up at her with those pure green eyes, mumbling something incoherently around her thumb. Evie couldn't quiet make it out, so she had to take Mal's thumb out of her mouth and try again.

"I'm seepy."

"How about you take a nap then?" Evie stood up with Mal still tucked safely in her arms and she pulled the thick comforter back enough to rest Mal beneath its warmth.

"No!" The purple haired fairy cried out as Evie went to set her down against the mattress. "I say wif you." She clung desperately to the older girl.

"Mal, it's okay to sleep on the beds here. No one is gonna hurt you. I promise." Evie never the less sat down on the bed again with the teenager turned toddler.

"Pomise?" She tilted her head a little to the side, causing Evie to have to hold back an 'aweee'.

"I promise." The older girl climbed into the bed with Mal, kissing her forehead gently and humming an old lullaby front om the isle.

Bright green eyes began to disappear behind heavy eyelids as Mal became overwhelmed by sleep, and she fell limp against Evie's chest.

Gently, the blue haired princess pried Mal away from her and rested her against her pillows instead. She quickly grabbed her phone and went into the bathroom, scrolling through her contacts till she came across Ben's name.

"Hello?" His voice rang into her ear.

"Hey Ben, we've got a problem. Mal has been turned into a... well. A baby."

"She what!?" Ben was shocked, he knew of magic, knew Mal possessed it herself, and knew that it sometimes was taken advantage of, but he hadn't ever expected to hear of someone being de-aged.

Who knew being king was to come with such odd responsibilities?

"I'm not sure how it happened or what caused it, but it's definitely Mal and definitely a child. From what I remember on the isle, I think she's about two. I'm calling because I didn't know who else to tell or who else can help. Mal is an extremely shy kid, and she's not going to recognize anyone from Auradon. I don't think she'd recognize Jay or Carlos without any explanation as to why they're so much bigger than her. She doesn't remember anything that has happened over the past 12 years."

"Evie, things like that don't just... happen. Something had to be done to her for her to just turn into a two year old. Who could have done this?" Ben furrowed his brows in concern, even though Evie couldn't see it.

"Well, I don't know of anyone else who had magic other than Mal but I know Mal didn't do it to herself, so it had to be someone else. Ben, I just need you to help me. I don't know what to do next. I don't have anything for her, no clothes, no supplies, no toys, no anything!" Evie began to pace around her bathroom, trying to keep her voice hush enough as to not wake up Mal.

"Calm down, we will figure this out. I will send out a search to find out who did this to Mal and I will personally make sure everything she could possibly need be taken care of. We will have her placed in emergency care with a-" Ben was cut off by Evie gasping.

"Ah! No. Mal is not going into any kind of foster home or any kind of emergency care. I practically helped raise her before, I can do it again. She trust me."

"I'm not saying she doesn't. As your friend, I think it is best for her to stay where she feels safe. But as your king, I have to do what is right by law and your not of age to take care of her and you have school on top of that."

"Mal is staying with me. And that is final. She is not going to stay with anyone else. Mal doesn't just trust anybody and she's a very traumatized little girl. I won't see her get hurt. She will stay with me, law or no law. I'm a villain kid still, remember? We aren't known exactly for abiding by rules." Evie's voice took on a tone it hadn't had since she'd left the isle. It was cold and firm, leaving no room for argument.

"I'll see what I can arrange. Word is going to spread about this, I will try to keep damage control and all from prying eyes, but for the most part all I can do right now is have her necessities taken care of and have them delivered to you by the end of the day." Evie could hear the rushed manner of Ben's voice as people busied themselves around him.

"Okay Ben-" the line went dead before she could tell him goodbye. Evie gave a frustrated sigh before re-entering the main room and coming to sit down on Mal's bed next to her again. She pulled the sleeping toddler into her arms and leaned back against the head bored. It was only a waiting game now.

Dinner would be soon and Evie wasn't sure how Mal would react to so many people at one time. Maybe she'd go get dinner and they would eat in their bedroom today, better safe than sorry.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been lost in thought for when she heard a knock against the heavy oak of her bedroom door.

Evie wasn't sure who it could be, so she ran her fingers through the soft golden locks of Mal's blond curls and rose to her feet, opening the door enough to see a few men dressed in the official Auradon guard uniforms.

"We've been sent to drop off a few things." The gruff mans voice sounded through the dorm. Evie leaned slightly out of the door to see at least twenty-five boxes worth of stuff lined up in the hall.

"One moment please." She gently shut the door and quickly grabbed Mal up from the bed, hushing her when she stirred.

Once again, she pulled the door open and stepped out of the room, allowing the men to deposit each and every box into the shared space between the girls.

The men retreated from the room as quickly as they had arrive and Evie made her way around the boxes and over to her bed. Mal's fingers were laced around the collar of Evie's shirt and her head rested tucked into the crook of Evie's neck.

A soft yawn was heard from the fairy's mouth and she sat up a little in Evie's arms, rubbing her eyes with little fist as she did so.

"Hello, my little princess." Evie cooed, smiling warmly to the atoll half asleep girl.

Mal flopped back forward against Evie's chest before stretching her back and sitting up again. "Hi Ebie."

"Did you sleep well?" Mal nodded her head and wiggled to be put down, so that's what the older girl did. She sat her down on her own deep sea blue bed and began to unpackaged the first box.

Inside were assorted clothes of all different kinds, but all in varying shades of purple.

The next box contained toys of all kinds, both plush and wooden, some were animals and some were people.

The following boxes consisted of pacifiers, sippy cups, bottles, baby shampoo, diapers, a crib, a changing table, baby blankets, kids movies, and anything else Mal could have ever needed.

It was going to take Evie a very long time to organize all of it, but at least she had what she needed now.

She has just begun to hang some of the clothes up when she felt a tug at her skirt. Soft eyes stared up at her and she smiled down at them.

"Up!" Mal wiggled her fingers and help her arms up to the older girl, who complied and lifted the toddler up off of the ground.

"Everything okay?" Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." Mal nodded with a sheepish smile coloring her face. "Ebie?"

"Yes, honey?"

Mal's eyes scanned the room quickly, as if she were making sure it were just the two of them in the room "I lobe you."

The smile that plastered its way across Evie's face was wide and bright, she felt herself being wrapped around this little blondes fingers for sure. "I love you too. Very very much."

A bubbly giggle could be heard from Mal as she attacked Evie in a tight hug, as if she were trying to put all her love into one big hug for her favorite person ever.

Evie reciprocated the hug before decided Mal should probably get changed into something that actually fit her petite frame now.

Evie pulled Mal's baggy shirt off of her and replaced it with a soft lavender colored dress that hung down to her knees. It was still a little loose around her shoulders, but that's probably because she was a girl who was dramatically underweight at this time.

Mal babbled on and on to Evie about how much she loved the color purple, but the conversation of the color was cut short by a familiar dinner bell ringing. The sound startled Mal and her eyes became panicked and her breathing escalated. At first she went to back away into a corner, but when she realized that Evie was still there she launched herself at her instead, curling up against the older girl and trembling slightly. Mal didn't like loud sounds. That reminded her of her mother yelling at her and all the awful things that happened anytime it was loud.

"It's okay love, I promise. No one is going to hurt you. Your safe. It's just the dinner bell ringing. Are you hungry?" Evie rubbed circles into Mal's back as she held her to her. She felt the fairy nod against her and she rose up onto her feet, deciding that they could try to eat in the lunch hall and if it got to much, they could return to the safety if their bedroom.

Evie made it successfully to the cafeteria without any mishaps. Mal sat on her hip giggling at the pictures and paintings hung in the walls as they walked by.

Once they entered the busy room of the cafeteria though, Mal tucked her face into Evie's neck and balled herself up, trying to make sure as few people as possible would see her.

She once again laced her fingers around the collar of Evie's shirt and whimpered pathetically.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay love bug. No one here is gonna hurt you. I'm here and I'm gonna protect you. But let's get some fold in you!" Evie ignored the odd looks, curious glances, cold stares, obnoxious whispers, and annoying questions as she collected up her food and food she knew Mal liked.

She saw jay and Carlos waiting for them at their usual table, both with odd looks on their faces. She could understand why though, they hadn't exactly been informed.

She sat down across from the boys, Mal in her lap turned into her side. "Bunches, can you say hi to Jay and Carlos?"

Green eyes peaked out at the boys and she noticed that they had grown up too. "Hi." Mal mumbled and she found herself smiling at Carlos. He looked so silly with his white and black hair.

Evie explained all that had happened today and told them the same things she'd told Ben earlier.

"So she's like stuck like this?" Jay asked, taking a large bite of his chicken.

"Kinda, at least till we found out who did this to her."

"I thought Mal and Fairy God Mother were the only two with magic?" Carlos piped up.

"So did I." Evie grimaced. "But Mal didn't do it to herself and Fairy God Mother wouldn't do it either. We don't know what happened."

She offered Mal a bite of food and the toddlers face lit up as she tasted it. It wasn't rotted or moldy! It as fresh fruit and the bread was soft, something Mal wasn't used to. Evie was careful not to let Mal eat to much, she didn't need we throwing it all up later, so she cut Mal off at enough to be sure she was full but not enough to make her throw up.

Jane sat next to Aubrey and the two girls snickered lightly at the scene before them. The spell did work after all.

"Good job." Aubrey patted Jane's shoulder.

"Thanks." The blue eyed girl smiled to her friend and returned to her food, trying not to seem suspicious.

Once the end of dinner bell sounded, Evie threw away they're trays and began to carry Mal back to their bedroom.

After a few hours of playing with Mal's new toys, the older girl decided to give Mal and bath.

"It's bath time munchkin." Evie tickled Mal's stomach and took her into the bathroom, beginning to run a warm bath. She grabbed pajamas, a towel, the baby shampoo, and a diaper for Mal before undressing the smaller girl and placing her into the tub

"It's warm!" Mal exclaimed, looking up with those brilliant green eyes of hers to Evie. The younger girl was beyond shocked. She'd never felt warm water before!

"I know! It's always warm here princess. And the food is always fresh." Evie began to tell little Mal about all the great things in Auradon, watching in amusement as the girls face lit up with each new thing she learned.

"Is der mud?" Mal asked as Evie dried her off in the white fluffy towel.

"There is. Every time it rains, actually." Evie gently dried Mal's soft hair and dressed her, carrying her back into the main part of their bedroom.

"Yay! Muds da best!" The fairy exclaimed happily, bouncing in Evie's arms.

"So I'm told. I think it's time for you to get some rest. You have all day tomorrow to find all the mud you want to. Tonight, we sleep." Evie put Mal into her own bed, not having yet built the crib.

"Otay. I say wif you?" Mal held Evie tightly.

"Sure, you can stay with me." Evie brought them both over to her bed and climbed inside, Mal tucking herself into Evie's chest and snuggling up to her.

"Goodnight sweet girl, I love you." Evie ran her fingers soothingly through Mal's hair, lulling the toddler to sleep.

"Lobe you." Mal mumbled before falling asleep for the second time today against Evie.

EMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMMEMEM

I would like to apologize for any mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read this. I wanted to get an update out there as soon as possible, so here ya go.

I hope to enjoyed it!

Thank you for all of the request, I will be sure to use them! Feel free to leave more and I will make sure to use them as the story developes.

To the request that Mal accidentally call Evie mommy, it's something in the works for sure! Most likely will occur the first time next chapter or two.

Thank you for your enormous support on the first chapter! That was crazy and I wanna say thank you so much!

Thank you to anyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews!

The reviews mean a lot to me, they let me know how you all are feeling about the story and how you want the next chapters to go, which helps me to write those next chapters.

I will update again soon, and I'll have more news to share.

Feel free to keep leaving request ad they come to mind!

~ Xoxo, Isabella


End file.
